God Bless Caseworkers From Hell
by Ice Queen6
Summary: Challenge Fic : In order to keep Dawn, Buffy must find a male father figure, and Spike is her only choice.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy scanned the contents of the letter for the fifth time praying that the words would change.  
  
Dear Ms Buffy Summers,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have not been coping well with your parenting duties towards Dawn Summers.  
  
The staff at the Department Of Social Services strongly suggests you find a male caregiver to act as a father figure for your sister.  
  
You have three weeks to find a suitable caregiver. If this person fails to meet our standards when we review you once the time is up, we will be forced to take action, resulting in you losing custody of your charge.  
  
Doris Kroger  
Department of Social Services  
Child Protection Division  
  
With a shaking hand, Buffy dropped the letter on the kitchen counter and slumped to the floor as sobs wracked throughout her body.  
  
That was where Willow found her an hour later, her knees tucked under her chin, red, puffy eyes, mascara smeared down her checks.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?" Willow asked anxiously.  
  
"They're going to take her away," came the soft reply.  
  
Willow knelt down beside her friend, "Who, Dawn?"   
  
Buffy nodded and wiped at her tear-streaked face. "They sent a letter, I need to find a male caregiver," she explained between sobs.  
  
Willow examined the letter. "It says you have three weeks, Buffy, that's plenty of time, we are going to find someone. I'm not going to let Dawn get sent away."  
  
Buffy blew her nose. "Who? I mean I've gone through everyone. There's no one"  
  
"Giles will do it. Do you want me to call him? It's only ten o'clock over there"  
  
"No, I'll do it. Hand me the phone." Buffy punched in Giles's number in Bath.  
  
"Hello?" his voice sounded tiny over the phone.  
  
"Giles, it's me."  
  
"Buffy? Is everything ok?"  
  
"No," she replied, choking back a sob.  
  
"What is it? Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"They're threatening to take Dawn away. I need to get a male caregiver for her. I was wondering if you could come back and-and help. I know you said I could do it, and I thought I could, but I can't. Oh, God." The rest of Buffy's thoughts were swept away in a flood tears.  
  
Willow eased the phone out of Buffy's hand, "Hi Giles," she whispered.  
  
"Willow, what's going on?"  
  
"Way too much, Tara left me, I got into an accident, Dawn hates me, and now I've given up magic and I'm going through withdrawal, what about you?"  
  
"Well, I miss you all terribly."  
  
"We miss you too. So about Dawn?"  
  
"Willow, I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can help. I'm busy at the moment, I've taken up a part-time position at a museum, I can't move back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't."  
  
"But what about Dawn?"  
  
"She could always come stay with me until things get sorted out."  
  
"No offence, Giles, but I think she's want to stay with Buffy, or at least in Sunnydale."  
  
"You know that if I could come, I would, it's just-"  
  
Willow cut him off, "I know, that's fine, we'll find somebody else."  
  
"Have you tried Wesley?"  
  
"Sorry Giles, I have to go, goodbye."  
  
Willow hung up the phone, and then turned to Buffy who was still shaken by muffled sobs. "I'm sorry, Buffy. He can't come. He did suggest Wesley though."  
  
"Do we remember Faith? I don't want Wes looking after Dawn the way he looked after her."  
  
The redhead sighed, "You're right."  
  
"So what am I going to do? Xander and Anya won't be coming back from their honeymoon for another month, and that will be too late. Dawn hates Angel. And Wesley's a moron. There's no one else."  
  
"Yes, there is," Willow said, a faint smile on her lips, "and Dawn already loves him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Spike?" Buffy, who had gone from weeping to gawking, asked incredulously, "You want *Spike* to be the caregiver to my little sister?" she paused, "Are we talking about the same Spike? Undead, evil vampire with a bad bleach job?"  
  
"You said it yourself, there's no one else. And plus, he hasn't been evil for a long time. He took care of Drusilla even when he was evil." Willow argued.  
  
Drusilla is a mentally challenged, psycho *killer*, Dawn is my little sister. Who knows what he'll tell her. He'll pervert her. There's got to be somebody else. I know, Angel!"  
  
Willow frowned, "What about Dawn not liking him?"  
  
"To Hell with that!"  
  
"Buffy, Angel's busy, he has the detective agency to run and he already has to look after his son-"  
  
"SON? *Angel* has a *son*?"  
  
"Didn't Cordelia tell you?"  
  
"No! It's not her baby is it? Oh, so she's got herself pregnant and she's trying to blame Angel." Buffy ranted.  
  
"It's not Cordelia's," Willow interjected, "It's Darla's."  
  
"DARLA? That slut?" Buffy fumed, then added as an afterthought, "I thought she was dead. Dieing really does throw you out of the loop."  
  
"Buffy we're getting a bit off track. Focus."  
  
"Right. Willow, I'm not having Spike as Dawn's foster father."  
  
"He's your only choice, and it's not like you have to sleep together or anything, you don't even have to sleep in the same room."  
  
"He's not a good influence on Dawn."  
  
"He has changed. After you died he came over every night to take care of her. It will be just the same as that but you will be here to keep him in line. Buffy, he's the *only* way for you to keep her."  
  
Buffy relented. "Fine," she said, "but he sleeps on the couch."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As usual, Buffy stormed into Spike's crypt, without bothering to knock and spat a cold greeting.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Come for another helping, love?" he said with a leer.   
  
Buffy thrust the letter from Social Services in his face.   
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Just read it."  
  
"Is this for real?" he asked after a while.  
  
"No, it's all part of my elaborate scheme to get into your pants." Buffy snarled.  
  
"Already done that, pet"  
  
"UGH!"  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a knot, I was just kidding," Spike said as Buffy headed for the door.  
  
She turned around, "Yes, Spike, it is for real."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Buffy so did not want to do this, she squared her shoulders, looked Spike in the eye and forced the words out.  
  
"Actually, there is something."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You're asking me for help?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you want to take up sunbathing, but you're my only hope. I need you to be Dawn's male caregiver. I wouldn't be asking if there was any other way."  
  
"You know I'll do it, pet. I love Niblet. I don't want her to be sent away."  
  
"Well...good," Buffy said harshly, "But there's a few things you need to know first. One, no kissing or sexual innuendos of any kind. Two, you're there to help take care of Dawn, and *nothing* else." Spike opened his mouth to interrupt, but she held up her hand to cut him off, "And three, you're sleeping on the couch!"  
  
The vampire chuckled.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, pet." 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy heard the front door open and slam shut a few seconds later. She looked up from the magazine she was reading as Dawn entered the living room.  
  
"Hi Dawn," Buffy greeted, "How was school?"  
  
"Fine" she replied dryly, as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Dawnie, we need to talk."  
  
Dawn stopped halfway up the stairs, sighed, and slowly walked back down.   
  
"If this is about Willow, I don't want to hear it," she said as she sat down next to Buffy on the couch.  
  
"It's not about Willow, it's about you...and me. Do you remember the Social Worker who was here the other day? She showed up just as Xander was about to take you to school?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got a letter today, you...um, you might want to read it." Buffy handed her sister the now well-read letter.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"It means that I could lose guardianship of you."  
  
"And what would happen to me? Where would I go?"  
  
"I don't know, Dad maybe or, or a foster home."  
  
Dawn looked stricken, "But they can't do that, can they?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "They can. But, but don't worry, it's not going to happen."  
  
"What? You're going to slay the big, bad, social workers?"  
  
"It's always a possibility," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Dawn wasn't amused, "Buffy."  
  
"Sorry. Dawn, what would you think of Spike staying here and acting as your male caregiver?"  
  
"You mean he'd be living with us?"  
  
"No, not living," Buffy answered quickly, "*Staying*. Temporarily. It would only be until Social Services are satisfied that I'm taking good care of you."  
  
Dawn's lips had curved into a small smile. "That would be ok. I like Spike"  
  
"Yeah, Willow told me that Spike came over every night before I came back, she said you enjoyed it."  
  
Dawn frowned at the mention of Willow's name, but her smile turned into a grin as she considered the prospect of Spike living with them.  
  
*I think that's the first time she's smiled since the accident* Buffy thought. "It's good to see you smiling again, Dawnie." *Even if it is because of Spike*  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged. She stood up and began walking to her room. She was at the foot of the stairs when she stopped and turned to Buffy. "What about you? Would you be ok with it? I know Spike's not your favourite person."  
  
*No I'm not ok with it, I don't want Spike living here* Buffy put a fake smile on her face, "Oh yeah, I'm fine with it."  
  
Without saying anything else, Dawn continued on her way to her room.  
  
"This is just great," Buffy muttered once Dawn was out of earshot, "Just *great*"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Gee, Spike, for a vampire you sure do have a lot of crap," Dawn complained as she helped Spike move his stuff into the Summers' house.  
  
"I do not!" he protested.  
  
"Hey, the important thing is that *you* believe it," she grinned.  
  
Buffy watched the two with her arms crossed; an involuntary smile crossed her face as she listened to their friendly banter. But when Spike turned to look at her it was immediately replaced with one of boredom.  
  
"So, Buffy, where's Spike sleeping?" a cheerful Dawn asked. She had warmed up to her sister quite a bit since she'd been told that Spike was going to be staying with them.  
  
"On the couch," Buffy ground out.  
  
"But Buffy," Dawn argued.  
  
"No! We don't have any room,"  
  
"He could have Willow's room, she doesn't deserve it," the teenager muttered.  
  
The two replies came simultaneously and in the same tone.   
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Lil Bit."  
  
Buffy glared at Spike then turned to Dawn, "Dawnie, Willow's going through a tough time, she's needs our support. I know you're upset about the accident, but can't you just *try* and be nice?"  
  
"You always take her side," Dawn cried exasperatedly before racing up the stairs to her room.  
  
Buffy collapsed onto the sofa and ran a hand through her hair, "She's been doing that a lot lately," she sighed.  
  
Spike sat down next to her, "What? Running up to her room?"  
  
"Shouting, scowling, slamming doors,"  
  
"It's understandable, love. After what she went through with Glory and then with Willow, it's only natural that she has a lot of anger."  
  
Buffy stood up, "So, you think she right? That Willow deserves to be treated like this? That she deserves the cold shoulder?" she yelled furiously.  
  
"Pet," he said gently, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Well how did you mean it?"  
  
Spike stood up and rubbed Buffy's shoulders, "Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. One of her best friends betrayed her trust, took her to a place full of black magic addicts then got her into an accident."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew moist and tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, "Look, I know that Willow has a problem, but she's working on it, and I'm sure she'd feel better if she knew that Dawn didn't hate her."  
  
"I know, love, just give her some time," he caressed her cheek.  
  
For a moment, Buffy revelled in the feeling of his cool hand on her cheek, but then she pushed him away, "Don't-don't touch me," she said softly  
  
"Right, I forgot, I'm just an evil, disgusting thing," he said, a look of pain on his face.  
  
Buffy felt a twinge of guilt form in the pit of her stomach, but she quickly pushed it away. "I'll go get you some blankets."  
  
She returned five minutes later, her arms full of linen, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, pet."  
  
Buffy didn't answer; she just went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Spike followed her and watched as she pulled out various cooking utensils.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm going to go over to Willie's, to get some blood."  
  
"Spike, I'm not your parole officer, you don't have to tell me where you're going."  
  
"Just being polite."  
  
"When are you ever polite?"  
  
"Why the Hell do I try?"  
  
*Because I love her*, Spike he thought as her stormed out of the house, *God, I'm so whipped.*  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Spike arrived back at the house to find Buffy, Willow and Dawn sitting at the dinner table, eating in silence.  
  
"Hi Spike," Dawn said kindly.  
  
"Hi 'Bit," He replied as he sat down at the table, he shifted into game face and prepared to bite into the bag of blood he'd gotten from Willie's.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, horrified.  
  
"Having dinner," the vampire answered casually.  
  
"Oh no you don't."   
  
"Why not."  
  
"I just cleaned this table."  
  
"I wont spill any."  
  
"In the kitchen, NOW," she ordered.  
  
He went into the kitchen muttering something about neat-freak Slayers under his non-existent breath.  
  
"I thought you said you were ok, with Spike staying here," Dawn said.  
  
"I am," Buffy lied.  
  
"Then why are you so mean to him?"  
  
"I'm not mean, I just don't want to wipe up pig's blood."  
  
Dawn knew her sister was lying, "Whatever."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Buffy looked like she was going to say something else, but after receiving a warning glance from Willow, she closed her mouth.   
  
The uncomfortable silence that had been clouding the three women for days, fell upon them once again.  
  
"Why's everyone so glum?" Spike questioned, coming back out from the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'll go to go to bed," Willow announced, "I'm not feeling too good."  
  
"You're not getting sick are you?" Buffy frowned.  
  
"No, I think it's another side-affect of giving up magic."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I hope you feel better in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"May I be excused?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dawn left the table. Buffy realised that she was now alone with Spike, which was never a good thing.  
  
"Buffy-" he began.  
  
"I have to patrol. Watch Dawn for me?"  
  
"Sure, pet, but we have to talk."  
  
"Not now."  
  
Before Spike could argue, Buffy got up and quickly walked out the door, leaving her dinner only half finished. He sighed and took her plate to the kitchen where he began to wash the dishes.   
  
*If I'm going to live here, I may as well make myself useful*  
  
Ten minutes later, Spike had finished washing up, and was ready for the next thing on his agenda - talk some sense into Dawn.  
  
"'Lil Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Dawn motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch, "What about?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Willow."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" she frowned, "She deserves everything she gets."  
  
"Dawn, everybody makes mistakes. We make mistakes every day, some big, some small." He explained, "Willow made a mistake, a big mistake, but she's sorry for it. She's trying to make up for it, but she needs help. Help from Buffy, the Scoobs and *you*.  
  
I'm not saying you should forgive her straight away, but just be nice, talk to her, try to understand what she's going through." Spike thought about what he just said, "But don't take that as an invitation to go gallivanting around town smoking pot."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Puh-lease, as if!"  
  
"Just think about it, not the drug bit though. Now, let's watch some telly, Charmed is on."  
  
"You watch Charmed?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, what of it? Bloody good show."  
  
Dawn giggled and Spike glared at her, "Sorry, I just didn't picture you as a Charmed sort of guy. I mean it's not the kind of show evil vampires watch."  
  
"What's a more appropriate show then? Cops?"  
  
"Well it's a start." Dawn teased.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Buffy came home after patrol she found Dawn and Spike asleep on the couch, with some crappy late-night movie playing softly in the background. Spike's head was resting on Dawn's shoulder and he looked like anything but an evil vampire who had tried to kill her numerous times.  
  
For a moment she contemplated taking a photo to blackmail Spike with, but decided against it. After all, she didn't need a photo to get what she wanted from him.   
  
*Oh God, I so did not just think that* She blushed at the realisation.  
  
Buffy softly eased the remote control out of the sleeping vampire's grasp and switched off the TV. She turned back to look at the two on the couch, and smiled. Quickly, before she came to her senses, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
Spike stirred when he felt her warm lips on his cold skin, "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy bolted upright, "Nothing, I was just, um, looking for the remote." she held the remote up with a triumphant expression, "Found it."  
  
"Huh?" Spike shook his head to clear his sleep-ridden mind.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, *unfortunately*."  
  
"But it's still early, I'm sure we could come up with something to do to pass the time." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"God, does that track in your mind ever get lonely?"  
  
"Come on, you know you want to."  
  
Buffy poked him in the chest, (unfortunately *not* with a pointy wooden thing) "Hey, buddy, what was rule number one?"  
  
"Uh...I sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Rule number one: No kissing or sexual innuendos of any kind. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that would qualify as an innuendo, a sexual one at that."  
  
"Sorry, love. You go to bed like a good little Slayer."  
  
"Whatever." She began to go to her room, but Spike stopped her.  
  
"Wait, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Buffy was taken back at this question, "Did you drink some bad blood or something, because you are so not making sense."  
  
"Well you hardly ate anything at dinner, and that was over four hours ago."  
  
"Spike, it's none of your business, but no, I'm not hungry."  
  
As if on cue, Buffy's stomach rumbled loudly. Spike laughed, "You sure about that, pet?"  
  
Buffy blushed, "Nobody likes a smart-ass, Spike."  
  
"Come on, I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"I can cook my own food, I don't need you're help."  
  
Spike ignored her and went into to the kitchen, "What do you want? Eggs? Toast? Pasta? You do have that stuff don't you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I don't know about pasta. But, yeah, we do have eggs and toast."  
  
"Right then, how does egg on toast sound?"  
  
"Add some bacon to that mix, and you have a winner."  
  
"Coming right up." Spike looked around the kitchen for a frying pan, "Uh, love, where do you keep your skillet?"  
  
"In the cabinet," Buffy pointed towards the right cupboard, then went to the refrigerator to collect the eggs, bread and bacon. She put them down on the table where Spike had set up the pan. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, kitten, now you go sit down and I'll bring it to you."  
  
"I'm not sick, I don't have to sit down."  
  
"Humour me, ok?"  
  
She sighed and went and sat down on the other side of the kitchen bench. "So where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
Spike looked up at her, "It's egg and bacon on toast, not a gourmet meal."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Dawn came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, "What are you guys doing? It's like one o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Spike's making me a snack," Buffy replied.  
  
"Spike can cook?" Dawn asked disbelievingly.  
  
Spike ignored her last comment, "Do you want anything?"  
  
Dawn sat down next to her sister, "What is there?"  
  
"Eggs, toast and bacon," Buffy told her cheerfully.  
  
"I'll just have some bacon."  
  
"I have a deal for you," Dawn whispered to Buffy when Spike went to the fridge.  
  
She eyed Dawn warily, "What?"  
  
"You want me to be polite to Willow, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, if you start being nice to Spike, I'll be...pleasant to Willow. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Buffy agreed reluctantly.  
  
Spike grinned into the open refrigerator, his preternatural hearing having picked up everything, *I see my little talk worked.* He went back to the kitchen bench still smiling.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing" he replied innocently.  
  
"I don't know, I think it is something." Dawn said, "What do you think Buffy?"  
  
"It's definitely something," she decided, "So tell."  
  
"There's nothing to tell." He fibbed, then quickly changed the subject, "Oh, look, food's ready."  
  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy," Buffy warned as Spike handed her and Dawn their food, "Thanks."  
  
"Thanks Spike." Dawn said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy and Dawn had finished their food and Dawn was on her way to bed, Buffy however didn't seem to be going anywhere.  
  
"Come on, spill," She prodded.  
  
Spike feigned innocence, "What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you're hiding something."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, can't a bloke just be happy." Buffy shot him an impatient look. "Fine, I'll tell you. You Summers women don't give up do you?"  
  
"Nope, you should know that by now, I don't stop till I get what I want."  
  
Spike thought back to their night in the abandoned building, "That's for sure." He murmured.  
  
"Spike."   
  
"Alright, alright. Earlier tonight I had a talk with Dawn, told her a few things, and asked her to consider being nice to Red, that's all. See, nothing interesting."  
  
"What kind of things did you tell her?"  
  
"That Willow made a mistake and she's sorry, she wants to make up for it and all that rot."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
It was Spike's turn to look suspicious, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I've told her most of those things and she didn't listen to me. Thankyou."  
  
"You're welcome, Slayer."  
  
Buffy yawned.  
  
"Tired, pet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go to bed, it's late."  
  
"What are you going to do? You better not trash the house."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed too." Then, off Buffy's look, he added, "Don't worry, not with you. Not unless you want to of course."   
  
Buffy sighed, "Good night, Spike."  
  
End Part Four 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Niblet," Spike acknowledged from the kitchen where he and Willow were making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Dawnie," Willow said cheerfully.  
  
Dawn gave her a slight smile, "Hi."  
  
Willow grinned, glad that Dawn was finally talking to her.  
  
"What are you doing up, Spike? Aren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day?" Dawn asked, "Don't tell me you're going to start keeping human hours?"  
  
"I have to if I'm going to do a good job taking care of you." He replied, ruffling her hair affectionately.  
  
"Do you want any pancakes?" Willow questioned. "Spike made them."  
  
"Sure," she answered then turned to Spike, "What's with you and cooking? You been channelling Martha Stewart or something?"   
  
He shrugged and placed some pancakes in front of her, "I just like cooking. Now eat up."  
  
"Who's that for?" Dawn asked, motioning towards a tray with a cup of coffee, toast and pancakes that Spike was preparing.  
  
"Buffy." He answered.  
  
Willow nearly choked on her food, "Buffy?" she croaked out.  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Spike said lightly.  
  
"Uh, no. But is that a good idea?"  
  
"Probably not, but when does that ever stop me?"  
  
"I see your point." Willow responded. She looked at her watch, "Dawn, you have to get to school, come on, I'll take you."  
  
Dawn was hesitant, "Aah...I don't know if that's a good idea, remember what happened last time?"  
  
Willow's face fell, "Dawnie-"  
  
"Fine. I'll get into a car with you." Although she followed her, Dawn did not look very pleased with the prospect.  
  
"Bye, Lil Bit."  
  
When the two left, Spike carried the tray to Buffy's room. "Buffy?" he asked tentatively, before entering her room, "You up?"  
  
"Huh? Spike? What are you doing?" came her groggy reply. "It's only... *eight thirty*! Oh crap!" She scrambled out of bed when she realised the time, "I have to get Dawn ready for school."   
  
She turned to face him, "You! Why didn't you wake me?" she glowered.  
  
Spike smiled, "Relax, love. Willow's took her."  
  
She had the decency to look sheepish, "Oh."  
  
"I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"You made me breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. It was going to be breakfast in bed, but you got out of bed. I didn't know if you liked pancakes or not, so I got you toast as well."  
  
"Thanks." *No one's ever brought me breakfast in bed before. Spike can be so sweet* she thought back to their adventures in his crypt while she was invisible, *and kind and gentle and incredibly talented...*  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Spike turned to leave, but Buffy stopped him, "Spike? Stay?" she asked, almost shyly, "Stay with me?"  
  
"Sure thing, love."  
  
Buffy pressed her lips to his mouth in a tender kiss. Spike immediately responded and deepened it. As the passion between the two increased, Spike backed her towards the bed and gently pushed her onto it. As she fell, Buffy hooked her feet around his legs and pulled Spike to her, never once breaking contact with his lips and forgetting all about breakfast.  
  
Buffy broke the kiss to murmur just one thing, "Make love to me Spike."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy awoke hours later to find herself curled around a sleeping Spike. She smiled as she remembered the events of that morning. Sex with Spike. *Lots and lots of sex with Spike.* Spike moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Buffy heard Willow's voice, "Buffy? Are you up yet?"  
  
*Crap* "Uh, I'll be right there Willow" Buffy hurried out of bed and slipped into her pyjamas that had been discarded in their hurry to get undressed.  
  
She opened the door only enough that she could slide through and quietly closed it behind her, so she didn't wake Spike. "Willow, hi! What's up?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I took Dawn to school, and I did some grocery shopping."  
  
"Ok, well, thanks."  
  
Inside Buffy's room, Spike had awakened. He could hear Buffy moving about in the hallway, "Buffy, come back to bed, love." He called out.  
  
"Was that Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
*Damn you, Spike* Buffy looked horrified, but feigned innocence, "Was what Spike?"  
  
Willow eyed her friend suspiciously, "Is Spike in there?"  
  
"What? Of course not?"  
  
The witch wasn't convinced she moved around Buffy and opened the door.  
  
"Red!" Spike cried, frantically trying to grab a sheet to cover himself with. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here. What are you doing here?" she turned to Buffy, "What's he doing here?"  
  
"You had to open your mouth didn't you, Spike?"  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Willow yelled.  
  
Buffy looked at the ground, "I, well, I'm sleeping with Spike, ok?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted.  
  
"I don't know! Why don't *you* tell *me*? Tell me why I came back wrong. Tell me why Spike can now hit me. Tell me why the chip doesn't go off. TELL ME!" Buffy collapsed and the tears she had been holding back for weeks finally spilled forth, "Tell me what's wrong with me. Tell me why I have feelings for a soulless killer. Tell me!"  
  
"You came back wrong?" Willow asked softly.  
  
Spike glared at Willow and went over to Buffy, making sure the sheet still covered him. He wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, love. Let it out."  
  
Buffy cried into his chest, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, pet. You're still Buffy, you're still my Buffy." He looked up at Willow, "I think you should leave."  
  
"But-" Willow protested.  
  
Spike shifted into his game face briefly. "GET OUT!"  
  
Willow fled from the room, grief-stricken. *Oh God, What have I done?*  
  
"Pet? There is *nothing* wrong with you. You're the same woman I fell in love with."  
  
"Why does the chip go off? Why can you hit me?" Her words were muffled but he could still understand her.  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. But we'll find out. We'll go through every book in the Magic Box, every website on the internet. We'll ring Giles and his Council buddies they'll know something. Love, if we have to we'll go to the Powers That Be themselves."  
  
Buffy's cries lessened, "Promise?"  
  
He kissed her forehead, "I promise."  
  
"She's going to tell everyone. They're going to hate me."  
  
"If they're your friends, they won't judge you."  
  
"Spike, the last vampire I slept with lost his soul, terrorised my friends and family and killed Giles' girlfriend! They are so going to judge."  
  
"Love, it's not any of their business who you sleep with. It's your life, not theirs."  
  
"But that's not going to stop them."  
  
"How about you actually talk to them first. You may just be jumping to conclusions."  
  
Buffy sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right."  
  
He shot her one of his trademark grins, "I'm always right."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she got up, "Whatever."  
  
"Buffy, um, before, you said you had feelings for me. What sort of feelings?"  
  
"No feelings." She said quickly.  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I know what I said. It doesn't mean I meant it though."  
  
"You can't pretend with me. I can see through your lies."  
  
"I'm not lying." He gave her a look that seemed to say 'yeah right', "Fine, I have…non-hatey feelings for you."  
  
Spike was amused, "Non-hatey?"  
  
"Yes! Non-hatey. I don't love you, I don't even like you half the time. But Spike, I don't hate you. After what you did for Dawn when I was gone, I could never hate you."  
  
He smiled, "Really?"  
  
Buffy stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Really," she confirmed. "Now come on, we have to talk to Glinda The Good Witch Of The North, although at the moment I think The Wicked Witch Of The West is more accurate."  
  
End Part 5 


	6. Chapter 7

"Willow?" Buffy called softly as she and Spike entered Joyce's old room, "I'm sorry I was so harsh before. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Oh, Buffy." Willow said, hugging her friend, "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I knew what finding out I was in Heaven did to you, and I didn't want to add to that guilt by telling you this. I wasn't going to tell anyone, except maybe Giles."  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
"Well, I was the one who figured it out. She hit me. I hit her. No headache." Spike told her.  
  
"No. I mean, why are you two...together?" Willow asked.  
  
"It was just a one time thing." Buffy answered. Both Willow and Spike raised their eyebrows. "That's been happening a lot," she amended meekly.  
  
"Buffy, he's *evil*"  
  
"Excuse me! Was it or was it not you who was defending Spike a few days ago?"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't know you were sleeping with him then."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you insisted he was different, that he'd changed."   
  
"Hello! Still in the room." Spike spoke up. "Look, Red, it's none of your business who the Slayer sees."  
  
"So says the vampire in question." The redhead quipped.  
  
"Willow, Spike's right, it's my life, and if I want to sleep with him, I will."  
  
Willow sighed, "I guess you're right. If Spike makes you happy, who am I to complain."  
  
Buffy grinned, "Thanks Will," she enveloped her best friend in a bear hug.  
  
"You know," Willow said, letting go of Buffy, "Xander's not going to like this."  
  
"Tell me about it." She groaned.  
  
Willow giggled. "I can't wait to see his face when he finds out."  
  
Buffy took Spike's hand and turned to leave, but instead, stopped and said: "Oh, and Willow. He does more than make me happy. He makes me feel alive."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you mean what you said before? About me making you feel alive?" Spike asked.  
  
He and Buffy were curled up on the couch watching TV. Buffy was lying lengthways with Spike spooned against her back. One of Spike's arms was resting on her waist, while the other was playing with her hair. Buffy pressed the mute button on the remote and turned to face her lover.  
  
"After I came back, I felt dead inside, it was like my body was alive but my heart wasn't. I didn't feel anything, except emptiness. It's only now that I'm beginning to feel again. I'm most alive when I'm with you, Spike.  
  
"I lied before. When I said I had non-hatey feelings towards you. The truth is, I care about you a lot. I don't love you, but I hope there comes a day when I do."  
  
Throughout Buffy's speech Spike's eyes had become moist, now a single tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away, not wanting Buffy to see.  
  
"Spike, look at me." Buffy placed a hand on his face and gently made him look at her. She wiped the tear away with her thumb and kissed his cheek. "I've been through a lot in my life, and everyone I've loved has left me. Dad, Angel, Riley, Mom. I can't lose you too. Don't leave me."  
  
"God Buffy, I love you so much. I'd never leave you. How many times have you told me to leave SunnyD? And how many times have I actually left?"  
  
"You left with Drusilla once."  
  
"Yeah but I came back, so that's not counted." He grinned, "I won't leave you, baby. I'm in for the long haul."  
  
"Even if you get the chip out?"  
  
Spike looked deep in her eyes, "I won't leave you, chip or no chip."  
  
"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him softly.  
  
Buffy pulled back and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"We have a meeting with the social services woman tomorrow."  
  
"Not that Doris bint?"  
  
"Yes, that Doris bint. She's coming to 'examine' you."  
  
"Hmm...sounds kinky."  
  
Spike!" she slapped him lightly on the arm. "This is serious. She's coming to review you, make sure you're an appropriate caregiver for Dawn. If you don't meet her standards, Dawn's gonna be sent away."  
  
"What about you? Do I meet you're standards?"  
  
Buffy looked him up and down, "Almost." She grinned evilly, "But you need a change of clothes."  
  
"Excuse me! What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's a bloody great outfit."  
  
"I don't dispute that. But what's Doris going to say when she sees my leather clad boyfriend?" she pulled Spike off the couch. "Come on."  
  
Spike looked worried, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Shopping!" Buffy replied cheerfully.  
  
"Shopping! Bloody hell, Buffy, I'm not going shopping."  
  
Spike's mind went back to what she said before she declared what their trip for the day was. *She said boyfriend? I'm her boyfriend?*  
  
"Uh, Buffy? Did you say boyfriend?"  
  
End Part 6 


	7. Chapter 7

"Buffy, it's daylight outside, I'm sorry but bursting into flames doesn't appeal to me the way it did a century ago." Spike complained.  
  
"We'll take the sewers," Buffy replied, tossing him a blanket, "Now get ready to run."  
  
"Bloody hell" he growled as he sprinted towards the sewer entrance a few feet in front of Buffy's house.  
  
Spike chucked the blanket away as soon as the two were in the safe recesses of the sewer, "Explain to me again why we have to go shopping."  
  
Buffy sighed, "The caseworker is reviewing you tomorrow. You need a new outfit. Hence the shopping."  
  
"I still don't see the problem with my clothes."  
  
She ignored him, "Besides, I've always wanted to give you a makeover."  
  
He groaned, "Should I be scared?"  
  
"Well I've been wondering what you'd look like in pink."  
  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at her, "Mission accomplished: I'm terrified." He looked into her twinkling eyes and realised she was in fact joking, "Very funny, Slayer."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Ten minutes later, they came up from the sewers, into the mall's indoor parking lot.  
"Hurry up, Spike." Buffy said when she noticed the vampire trailing a few metres behind her.  
  
"Are you sure this is really necessary?" he whined.  
  
She sent a glare his way and he quickly caught up with her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*This has got to be Hell* Spike thought as he looked around at the vibrantly coloured shirts in the store. *I've been staked and sent to Hell. That's the only explanation for THIS*   
  
"What about this one?"  
  
He grimaced when he saw the orange shirt Buffy was holding. "Uh...no!"  
  
"This one?" she pulled a blue shirt off one of the racks.  
  
"There is not one shirt in this bloody awful shop I would even *contemplate* wearing."  
  
"But you would look sexy in blue, plus it would bring out the colour of your eyes." Buffy persuaded, but Spike wasn't deterred. "Please Spike," she pouted, "Do it for me?"  
  
"Buffy, I would do almost anything for you. I'd go to the end of the world and back if it saved you from heartache. But I draw the line at wearing *that*. You know, there's a nice sex shop across from us, I'm sure there'd be something we both like there." Spike grinned.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and moved her mouth to Spike's ear, "Tell you what, if you decide on some shirts, we'll go and get something from that nice shop over there."  
  
Spike's eyes widened, then he grabbed five shirts from the nearest rack and hurried over to the cashier.  
  
Buffy almost went into hysterics when she saw the shirts he had grabbed.  
  
One of them was bright pink.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The two arrived back at Buffy's an hour later laughing and clutching two bags. One containing Spike's shirts, the other a red lingerie Buffy had purchased at Sari's Sex Shop.  
  
"I can't wait for tonight, love." Spike purred.  
  
"Why wait?" Buffy replied saucily.  
  
They moved in to lock lips, but abruptly broke apart when the door behind them opened.  
  
"Hey guys," Dawn greeted cheerfully  
  
"Dawn! Hi!" Buffy cried nervously, trying to hide the bag containing the lingerie.  
  
"Hi Niblet" Spike said as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey Spike. Sari's huh?" Dawn asked, motioning towards the bag that was now poorly hidden behind Buffy's back. Buffy flushed and Dawn stifled her giggle, "So, I'm guessing you two are together now?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and smiled, "Yeah," she answered, "We are."  
  
Dawn grinned, "Took ya long enough."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Oh, come on! It was so obvious! You've been in love with Spike for ages. Hey, I may only be fifteen, but I'm not dumb."  
  
"Dawn, I'm not in love with Spike...not yet anyway."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn scoffed as she strolled away.  
  
"Smart girl," Spike grabbed Buffy's waist and pulled her to him, "Where were we?"  
  
"Mmm...I think we were just about here" she breathed softly as her and Spike's lips met in a passionate kiss."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn called, the next morning, as she knocked on the bedroom door. "I hope you're up because Doris from Social Services is going to be here any minute."  
  
On the other side of the door, Buffy bolted upright in bed, "Shit!"  
  
Spike rolled over to face her, "What is it?" he murmured sleepily  
  
Buffy hurried out of bed and started grabbing her clothes. "Get up and get dressed," she yelled at him. "She's going to be here soon."  
  
Spike grabbed his black jeans from the floor near the bed, "Who is? Doris?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Hurry up!"  
  
"What shirt?" he asked, holding up 3 out of the five shirts they bought the other day.  
  
"Uh...the blue." Buffy replied absentmindedly, and then called out to Dawn, "Dawnie? Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Unlike some people I wasn't up half the night." Came the frustrated reply.  
  
Buffy opened her cupboard and searched for something to wear. She pulled out a halter-neck top and a denim skirt, "Too slutty," she decided and dropped them on the ground. She held a pair of jeans and a t-shirt up against her body, "Too casual."  
  
She called out to her sister again, "Dawn, where's Willow?"  
  
"Making breakfast."  
  
She turned back to her closet and sighed, "I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Piffle." Spike said, "You have enough clothing to open your own store."  
  
"You're not helping." She spied a pink and white summer dress in the back of her wardrobe, "What about this?" She said, pulling it out. When Spike didn't answer, she turned to the mirror and hugged it against her form.  
  
She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips kiss her neck, "Love, you take good care of Dawn. I know it, you know it, and Niblet knows it. Don't worry, everything's going to be ok."  
  
Buffy twisted around in the embrace so she faced her boyfriend, "Thank you, Spike. Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, Dawn would already be in a foster home."  
  
"You're welcome, Buffy." He leaned down and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.   
  
*She's here* 


End file.
